Gilandalus Dorio
'Gilandalus Dorio '(ギルアンダルス・ドリオ, Giruandarusu Dorio) is the old Mayor of the City of Corna di Luce on Sky Island 11 and Phyracorlybia Dorio's father. He doesn't appear in the anime, but he plays a minor, but equally major role during the events of volume 5 of the Suka Suka Light Novel. Background '''Gilandalus Dorio '''is the Mayor of the 'City of Corna di Luce' on Sky Island 11. He is a Lycanthropos (a wolfman) and was originally an merchant before becoming mayor. He is very old friends with Officer Limeskin. Becoming Mayor 10 years before the story, Gilandalus Dorio was originally a merchant who sold his goods in Corna di Luce during a time when the aristocrats ruled the city. Through hard work and sheer efforts, he eventually grew enough trust and devotion from the people around over the years to oust the aristocrat ruling system and install a fairer mayoral ruling system. He then was instated as the first Mayor of Corna di Luce and eventually got married and had a child with his wife named "Phyracorlybia Dorio." Dissidence In The City / Establishment of the Annhilation Knights As the mayor, Gilandalus eventually spent the next 19 years instituting policies that would ensure equality between the 'Featured' and the 'Disfeatured' races within his city. However, there were some who were dissatisfied with this. These were mainly the former aristocrats who once ruled the city and a pack of 'Anti-Disfeatured' youths who spent most of their days wasting time and causing trouble for whomever they wanted. Taking advantage of the youths' young age and naivety, the aristocrats agreed to fund them and used them to form the 'The Order of Annihilation Service History' or the 'Annihilation Knights' for short. The aristocrats then used them to cause trouble throughout the city from random acts of property to kidnapping, assault and murder. In response, Gilandalus began using Golems to enforce the peace. Reconstruction of Central Church When Phyra was 19, the reconstruction of the central church was almost done, so Gilandalus decided to throw a celebration to celebrate it. Deciding that he would make a personal appearance, Gilandalus had planned to announce his plans for the future of the city as a trade hub where people of all races could come and live in equality. However, one week prior to the event, Gilandalus was shocked to receive a death threat from the Annhilation Knights. But not wanting to give into the threats of terrorists, Gilandalus decided to still attend the event and arranged for a minimum level of security. Phyra was opposed to this and argued with her father to arrange for some security or at least ask some help from Uncle Limeskin. Gilandalus refused on the basis that the Guardian Wings Military was established for outside threats, and by principle, refused to deal with internal squabbles with cities unless a major terrorist attack happened. He then ordered to stay indoors for the next couple of days, as the letter also threatened his daughter as well. After a few days, Phyra eventually got angry and went to the Guardians Wings HQ to see Limeskin. However, Phyra was refused and eventually received helped from Willem Kmetsch who secretly prevented the Annihilation Knights from kidnapping her and arranged for the Annihilation Knights and their leader to be arrested, without him as an military officer personally interfering in it. As a result of his actions, Gilandalus was able to carry out the celebrations without a hitch. Appearance Gilandalus Dorio is a Lycanthropos male who is mostly like in his 60s. Being a Lycanthropos, Gilandalus resembles a two-legged werewolf in human clothes. Personality Gilandalus Dorio is a very respectful man. He deeply loves his family and will do anything to protect them, especially his daughter, Phyra. Gilandalus abides by the laws of the city and the military and honestly wishes for peace and equality within the city. He also calmly tolerates those like the Annihilation Knights and the old aristocrats, but doesn't like how they ruin his city nonetheless. Weapons Abilities References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lycantropos Category:Suka Suka Characters